Dimitri Danger
)}} and Suzy ) Didi (by Peekaboo) |occupation = Student |affiliation = Mayview Middle School Activity Club (former) Journalism Club |status = Alive |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown |species = Human |class = Medium |energycolor = Orange |spirit = Peekaboo |friends = Suzy Collin Sloinne Max Puckett |First Appearance = }} Dimitri Danger is a student at Mayview Middle School, a member of the Journalism Club, and a former member of the Activity Club. He is secretly a medium, and is currently possessed by Peekaboo. Appearance Dimitri has brown eyes and brown hair styled into an afro, and often wears a pair of striped black-and-tan headphones. In Chapter 1, Dimitri wears a yellow-and-green plaid shirt over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and his headphones, as well as green and yellow bracelets on his left wrist. In Chapter 2, Dimitri can be seen wearing a white t-shirt and white earbuds. During Chapter 5's Hitball game, Dimitri wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a yellow headband, yellow-and-white shorts, and matching sneakers . After the game, Dimitri wears a black "NECROMANTIS" t-shirt, blue jeans with distressed knees, and green-and-white sneakers, as well as a shark tooth necklace and multicolored bracelets. Personality For the most part, Dimitri appears to be laid back and relaxed. He can often be seen wearing a pair of headphones, and can be seen resting with his head in his arms with them on while in the cafeteria . He has a sarcastic and dry sense of humor, which he often employs around fellow Journalism Club club members Collin Sloinne and Suzy. Dimitri is intelligent and analytical, referring to himself as "as smart as two people" He excels at quickly coming up with plans, a skill displayed during Hijack's infiltration of Chapter 5's Hitball game. He openly criticizes others for lacking initiative and talent , especially those who are supposed to be in a position of authority . He appears to respond to uncomfortable situations by distancing himself from them, as seen when he quietly exits after the fight against Hijack with the Activity Club and his attitude towards his spirit's questions of whether he's still afraid of and/or mad at it. Background )}} At its inception, the Activity Club initially consisted of Mr. Spender, Isabel Guerra, Ed Burger, and Dimitri. About three years prior to the start of the comic , Isaac O'Connor joined the club. During his first mission, Isaac accidentally harmed Dimitri after making a "bad call", leading to the latter quitting the club and joining the Journalism Club. Dimitri also stopped using the abilities given to him as a medium, simultaneously cutting off contact with Peekaboo. Paranatural Chapter 1 While taking Max Puckett on a tour of Mayview Middle School, Suzy stops by the Journalism Clubroom and throws a pencil at Dimitri, who is reclining at the clubroom's desk. Dimitri and Max greet each other before Suzy leads Max out of the room. At the end of the day, Dimitri joins Suzy and Collin as they watch Max exchange contact information with the Activity Club. Chapter 4 As the Activity Club drives to meet up with Mina Zarei and the Ghost Train, the scene briefly cuts to Suzy contacting Collin and Dimitri about how to fill their next issue via video chat. Dimitri sends Suzy a file entitled "maxblackmail.gif", leading Suzy to concoct a plan to spread rumors about the bus incident in order to both hold as leverage over Max and run a story about it once it becomes widespread enough. Chapter 5 Dimitri participates in the battle against a Hijack-possessed Jeff during the Hitball game and is a key player alongside Johnny and Max. After the match, Dimitri uses his position in the Journalism Club to sabotage the information Suzy was attempting to obtain on the Activity Club, mainly by antagonizing Collin into leaving, unplugging the wires to the radio equipment used for the spying multiple times , claiming to hear things that are not being said , and not pressing the button on the device that records the audio . After leaving for lunch, Dimitri reluctantly aids the Activity Club in the takedown of Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender. Afterwards, Dimitri confronts his spirit, Peekaboo, and quietly insists that he's "not afraid" of it before leaving its spirit world. Abilities Like all spectrals, Dimitri can weaponize spectral energy. He uses his to make boxing gloves and pads as well as a ball and chain to attack a Hijack-possessed Spender during the Activity Club's fight in Chapter 5. Medium Dimitri is a medium, and is being possessed by a short ghost-like being named Peekaboo. He has some form of body manipulation, being able to stop one of Hijack's bone-breaking dodgeballs and splitting his head in half when attempting to dodge an attack by Mr. Spender . Relationships Friends * Suzy — Dimitri is close friends with Suzy, and can be seen hanging out with her and Collin at lunch. He is accustomed to Suzy's constant antics and eccentric behaviour , and is often complicit in her schemes , outside of when they threaten to expose the Activity Club . * Collin — Collin and Dimitri share a mutual resignation over Suzy's constant morally-ambiguous schemes . They appear to be friends, as Collin calls him by the nickname "Dee". * Max — During the Hitball game, Dimitri trusts Max to help him carry out his plan to defeat Hijack, even after being hit and sent to the bleachers. After the game, Dimitri compliments Max's sacrificial plan and tells him that it "took talent" . * Isabel Guerra — Dimitri seems to be on uneven terms with Isabel, as they shared an awkward glance while waiting on Coach Oop to return to the gym class. It is later revealed he was originally a member of the Activity Club, but quit before Max moved to Mayview. * Isaac O'Connor — During his first mission as a part of the Activity Club, Isaac made a "bad call" that ended up harming Dimitri, leading the latter to quit the club. * Peekaboo — The relationship between Dimitri and his spirit is strained, implied to be due to a previous incident. Peekaboo mentions not being able to talk to Dimitri since he barely uses his abilities, and affectionately refers to him as "Didi". Dimitri's responses to Peekaboo are distant; he reacts uncomfortably when Peekaboo hugs his leg and gives short responses to Peekaboo's questions of whether Dimitri is still mad at/scared of them. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * During their video chat in Chapter 4, Dimitri is the one who sends Suzy the animation of her photos of Max jumping from the bus, implying that he knows how to make GIFs. * Prior to its confirmation, there were several hints towards Dimitri having originally been a part of the Activity Club. ** On , during Suzy's rant about the Activity Club, Dimitri says, "They're not so bad." ** On , Dimitri can be seen half-submerged an evil spirit, his face obscured by a text bubble. ** On , Mr. Spender says "quads again means squads again!" in reference to Max joining the club, hinting that the Activity Club had four members at another point in time. ** On , at the end of Isabel's recounting of how she and Eightfold met, Dimitri's hand can be seen giving her a thumbs-up from off screen. ** On , Dimitri's hand can be seen wrapped in orange spectral energy. Gallery Official Artwork Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri's old cast page photo. Tweets_-_Collin_Dimitri_Suzy_01.png|"the j club, but as, like, puppets? idk" (Tweet) Comic Dimitri Ch1P30 02.png|Dimitri's first appearance ( ) Dimitri Ch4P68.png|Dimitri on a group video call with Collin and Suzy ( ) Dimitri Ch5Pg71.png|Dimitri realizing the scope of Max's plan ( ) Dimitri_Ch5P120.png|Dimitri feeding Suzy false information about the Activity Club ( ) Dimitri Ch5P254.png|Dimitri coming across the Activity Club and Hijack ( ) Dimitri Ch5P256.png|Dimitri threatening Max to keep his powers secret from Suzy ( ) Dimitri Ch5P258.png|Dimitri running towards Hijack with spectral construct armor ( ) Dimitri’s powers.jpeg|Dimitri using his shape-shifting powers ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:The Journalism Club Category:The Paranatural Activity Club Category:Alive